Control devices for components such as wireless thermostat controllers or wireless light switches require the use of control circuitry that can operate for long periods of time on a single battery. These types of circuits have long sleep periods wherein minimal power is needed to operate the circuit thus providing a minimal draw on the battery charge. These circuits have very short periods of time when control operations require higher voltage levels in order to accomplish various procedures. In order for these types of circuits to have the necessary operating characteristics, improved circuitries must be provided which will provide optimal power characteristics in both the high power usage and low power usage modes of operation. These types of circuitries also require some type of power control logic enabling ease of switching between these modes of operation having different power usage characteristics.
A DC/DC boost converter enables a supply voltage to be altered responsive to on-chip voltage needs. One features that would be of great benefit to a DC/DC boost converter is the ability to pulse skip when its output is above a targeted value or at light load for high efficiency. The ability to adjust the pulse width would also improve the operation of the DC/DC boost converter.